<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weddings and News by Sterek_destiel254</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216943">Weddings and News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254'>Sterek_destiel254</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Perspective, F/M, Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Luke and Lorelai’s wedding day and Rory has news for Jess. </p><p>Rory and Logan’s affair never happened</p><p>Jess and Rory have been together for 3 years. They love together in Philly and Rory still travels, while Jess supports her dreams and she supports his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weddings and News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory sits on the gazebo steps looking out at the wedding party. She watches as the newlyweds glow with happiness, bright smiles on their faces.</p><p>That’s how her boyfriend finds her, sitting on the steps watching her mom and stepfather.</p><p>“There you are,” Jess says standing in front of the steps “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yea,” Rory says, smiling at him.</p><p>Jess sits next to his girlfriend and grabs her hand, turning her face gently to look at him.</p><p>“No, you're not. What’s up?” He argues</p><p>She forgets how well he can read her. Rory sighs knowing she can’t hide it anymore.</p><p>“Come,” She says getting up and pulling him away from the reception.</p><p>“Rory, What’s going on?” Jess asks, concerned as Rory leads them away from the wedding party. “Rory?”</p><p>Rory stops outside the diner and sits on the step, Jess following her lead.</p><p>“Rory?” Jess asks, concerned. She’s starting to scare him.</p><p>Rory turns to look at her boyfriend before taking a deep breath and announcing “I’m pregnant”</p><p>Jess looks at his girlfriend reading her facial expressions. </p><p>“Can you repeat that?” Jess asks in shock. </p><p>“I’m pregnant” Rory repeats with a nervous smile.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Jess asks softly while trying to gauge her emotions on this.</p><p>“Well, I don’t think the Doctor would lie about something like this” Rory replies sarcastically. </p><p>“You went to the Doctor? When?” Jess asks caring</p><p>“Monday” Rory replies fidgeting with the sleeves of her bridesmaid dress.</p><p>“You’ve been carrying this around for a week? Why didn’t you talk to me? I could have helped. I could have been there for you. Helped you through this news” Jess asks, concerned. </p><p>He hates how he wasn’t there for her when processing and digesting the life-altering news. </p><p>“Because... it hadn’t fully sunk in until yesterday and we have been busy with wedding prep. I didn’t want to steal mom and Luke’s spotlight since this day is long overdue” Rory rants </p><p>Jess looks at his girlfriend with an understanding smile before pulling her into a hug.</p><p>“We’ve got this Ror. You’re going to be an amazing mom” Jess reassures seeing how this is freaking his girlfriend out, especially since it’s unplanned. </p><p>“You’re going to be an amazing dad” Rory replies before pulling Jess into a passionate kiss. </p><p>“I love you, Rory Gilmore,” Jess says as they pull back</p><p>“I love you, Jess Mariano” Rory replies </p><p>They sit there smiling at each other for a minute before Rory speaks up.</p><p>“Let’s not tell Mom and Luke until after the honeymoon. Mom will only worry about me and then Luke will worry about her and I don’t want their honeymoon to be ruined” Rory says</p><p>“Ok. This also gives us a chance to talk about this. Make a plan before they come back” Jess agrees “I really wish you had told me sooner so that I could have helped you digest this. This is big and I’m always going to support you. Always have, always will”</p><p>Rory smiles before kissing her boyfriend again.</p><p>When they get back to the reception, Lorelai looks over at the couple and notices the happy and secretive smiles on their faces.</p><p>“Something’s up,” She thinks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>